Running with Scissors
by TriggerHappy Maniac
Summary: Mori Kouran's not Dead! All hell's gonna BREAK LOOSE!!! Mori Kouran ain't dead!!!Guess who gets to kill Yangi? Three guesses... The first two don't count.
1. this one's a dud

Disclaimer: FoR belongs to somebody else, so don't bug me.  
  
Get ready for crap.  
  
"ARe YoU SURE?!!!!"  
  
Recca and the others were gathered at the Hanabishi's house, summoned by an urgent message from  
  
Kagerou. Recca and Kaoru were both tousled-haired, violently awakened from their beauty sleep ( which lasts 16 hours) , Fuuko  
  
was still half-awake, in a pink Hello-kitty suit ( she changed in the dark ), A wide- awake Yanagi-Hime ( I don't know how she does that...)  
  
, a drooling/sleeping Domon who sprawled himself like Godzilla across the living room a-n-d An EXTREMELY grumpy, it's-just--not-my-  
  
day, scowlimg enough to cringe a block of concrete, our dear old friend-- Mi-Chan aka Ice Cube.  
  
Apparently, Kagerou found something important, So we'll just look in on them now.  
  
"How could that, ThaT !@#%%!#$% survive ?!"( I didn't know Recca could hit a higher note than Mariah Carey...)  
  
Mikagami shook his head, " It might be possible, although I find surviving tons of concrete dumped on you, burnt to dreath, getting your organs ripped out, .....a bit unbelievable..."  
  
Kagerou sighed, looking at her folded hands, " Kouran Mori.... to think that with all our effort, he's still alive..."  
  
" What a jerk..." Fuuko snorted. ( everyone agrees with you, Fuuko-sama...)  
  
" Where did you get this information from Okaa-san?" Kaoru snuffled, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his sleeve.  
  
" One of my contacts stated that he saw a large group of people search the rubble of the site. They have seemed to have found something..."  
  
"But that doesn't mean that he's back? Doesn't it?" Yanagi-hime's small fists tightened on her skirt. The mere mention of Kouran Mori still brought bad memories to the healer.( ahhhh... angst and sap... perfect for boredom....)  
  
" That means that we'll have to keep a lookout for anything unusual, everyone, just in case.." Recca looked quirkily serious inhis polka-dotted pajamas... ( man, .. talk about fashion sense...)  
  
Everybody went " Hnn."  
  
Hnn.  
  
!#$@%#^$&%&*&%*^*&^*%&#^#%*^*^*%&$^#^#$%*^*$^%#^&^*&^*$&$^#^%$&^*(&(#^#&%*^* ^*^  
  
  
  
The next day...  
  
  
  
Mikagami shut the door firmly, locking it. His house wasn't the greatest place in the world but he did not like anyone poking their noses in to his private property.  
  
Not that anyone dared to.  
  
It was just another school day and he was VERY grumpy.  
  
His uniform flopped as he stalked his way out of the porch and onto the path to school.  
  
Passerbys took one look at his face and instinctively moved to the other side of the road.  
  
Yup. He was definitely not in a good mood.  
  
The noisy bustle of the crowd swarming into the school gate soon permeaded itself onto his little dark cloud of nastiness.  
  
And with it....  
  
" O-HAI-YO-GO-SAI-MAT-SU MI-CHAN!!!!"( try thinking wearing earphones with the volume turned aLLL the way up... time ten)  
  
THUNKA-THUMP-WHACK-TOONK. ( ooo..... that gotta hurt...)  
  
Fuuko sprawled herself over Mikagami, giving him his daily pain.  
  
( other students walkin' to school are used to this )  
  
Mikagami's face darkened dangerously.  
  
Fuuko didn't get the hint....Until...  
  
" Uh Oh......."  
  
Yangi, Recca, Domon and the rest of the school population felt an earthquake rating about ten on the ricther scale.  
  
Fuuko felt something even worse.  
  
" GOMEN NASAI MI-CHAN-SAMA GOMEN-GOMEN-GOMEN-GOMEN-GOMEN-GOMEN-GOMEN-GOMEN-  
  
GOMEN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
(*!@#$%^&*()(*&^#$%^&*((*$%&*()($%*_)&^$&*%&%&^$&$&*%&^%&%&%&$^^(^&($&$*^(^& $&%*^  
  
What i rote: i was bored . and needed to crap.  
  
Chapter 2 will be up soon as posible.... 


	2. Bad Guy's Side

Disclaimer: Flame of Recca does not belong to me. Wish it did, though...  
  
Sometimes I wish Yanagi died in the series. She does nothing except go " Recca-kun" in a sweet voice, cause Mikagami dramatic moments of " pain ", act sweet and be victim to all the evil in the world.  
  
Why couldn't she have kicked Mori Kouran in the nuts when she had the chance?  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Tokyo wasn't the best place to live in. Unless you're rich.  
  
And Mori Kouran WAS rich, for one thing. But he wasn't Mori Kouran anymore.  
  
He looked down at the scientists bustling about below the tank that he floated in, which cast a reddish glow about  
  
the scene. These people were doing was they were paid to do.  
  
Bring him back.  
  
Right now, the fact that he didn't have much of a body left hurt a lot. And he wanted revenge...  
  
With eternal life thrown in with the bargain, of course.  
  
Right now the slimy liquid of the regenerative tank was getting on his nerves. His head tilted slightly,  
  
murmuring , calling an underling. The scientists looked up from their computers and hurried away to call the  
  
head scientist. A while later, Nisho Saiiki sauntered in, with a couple of scientists trialling after him.  
  
One of the best researchers in Japan, he was well-known to have a VERY nasty streak in him.  
  
Which made him perfect for aquiring what he wanted, don't ask me, I always liked the evil doctors in saiyuki   
  
Jisho looked up at the head floating in the glowing pink slime, a smile twisting his features, " I see you are as ugly as ever, your Majesty..." The pink light gave an evil cast to his features, showing feral intelligence.  
  
Mori Kouran was VERY lucky to get a man like that working for him.  
  
Mori Kouran ignored the deadly insult. " Is the agent ready?"  
  
" He's been ready for ten years."  
  
" How do you know that he'll be able to destroy the Hokage?"  
  
" I know."  
  
Shit. This man was getting on his nerves. After he gets his revenge, he's going to strangle him.  
  
" What if he gets himself killed? I know what those bastards can do..."  
  
Jisho slipped his hands into his coat pockets, " then I'll just make another one. The Hokage canot fight this one. His original potential is yet to be unleashed. Even at minimum power, he would be more than a handful for the entire group."  
  
Mori Kouran was getting angry.  
  
" DAMMIT! Man, you are getting paid for this! What the hell is this stupid plan?!"  
  
Jisho let out a long breath. He stared Mori Kouran right in the eyes. " I know what I'm doing."  
  
He slipped a photograph from his pocket, and slammed it on the glass wall of the tank, vibrating it violently.  
  
" I'm very sure that you are familiar with this paticular person..."  
  
Mori Kouran stared at the person in the picture. Recognition came over him. He whispered hoarsely, " I un..derstand..."  
  
This man was dangerously brilliant. Lethally so.  
  
Ji sho slid the picture form the glass, stowing it back in his coat. His eyes narrowed as he turned on his heel and stalked away, his coat swirling behind him as his stalking footsteps rang out echoingly in the dark empty place.  
  
The other scientists moved out his way respectfully.  
  
Mori Kouran smiled tightly to himself. I pity all his enemies....  
  
As Ji sho strode back to his domain, he allowed himself a mocking smile.  
  
" Poor, poor Mori Kouran..... out of the frying pan,"  
  
His eyes glinted.  
  
"--and into the fire."  
  
  
  
#%$@%$%$#&^$&%$&^$&$&^$&*$^*#^%$#^$^&%$^#^#&^#^&  
  
Author's note: You should have skipped chapter one.  
  
Chapter three will be out. 


	3. whoops...another dud

Author's Note: Everytime I think Mr. Ice Cube likes Yanagi JUST because she looks like his sister, I go oh man, that's  
  
gotta be the shallowest guy in the world. Everybody thinks that Mikagami is in love with Yanagi. ugh... imagine falling in love with your own sister.( I rather go hug a cactus...)Hm. Let's make some amends to that, shall we?  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
*in which the fight comes and mi-chan can't find his pants...*  
  
" Fuuko, are you alright?"  
  
" Fuuko-sama~.... "  
  
" Fuuko-san? Do you need healing?"  
  
" NOOOOOOOO!!! That freaking bastard thinks that he lay hands on MEEEE?! the ALL-GREAT, FUUKO-SAMA?!  
  
I'll make him pay!!!!! PAY!PAY!PAY!!!!I'll rip him to pieces if that's the last thing I do!" Fuuko stormed the empty classroom, with a bump the size of Mount Fuji on her head. ( Whoops, she's in a bad mood... OK everybody... don't forget your full-body armour this time...) " THAT IRRITATING SELF- CENTERED #$%^&* IDIOTIC MORONIC JERK!!!"  
  
The rest of the school population wonders why they feel tremors all day...  
  
**************************************************  
  
Mikagami found it a little hard to study with his desk jiggling about.  
  
And so did everybody else, for that matter.  
  
It was the last period of the day and it was Maths.  
  
And SHE still hadn't cooled down yet.  
  
Not that the jiggling bothered him. No, hell, No.  
  
It was the fact that every time he tried to write something, he'll leave unintended jerky lines across his equations.  
  
The rest of the class took no notice of the shaking room and continued their attention on the white board, where the teacher was, well, teaching.  
  
Mikagami suddenly looked down at his work with a surprising relevation.  
  
What the heck am I doing?!  
  
I don't even LIKE maths.  
  
He decided to take a nap there and then.  
  
In the presence of a convieniently vibrating chair, of course.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Fuuko stormed down the corridor.  
  
With Recca, Domon and Yanagi trailling after her.  
  
" Fuuko! Stop it ! Calm down!" Recca grabbed the back of her shirt.  
  
Whoops, another bad idea.  
  
Fuuko dragged Recca down the corridor with her. Complete with cries of mercy, screeches and burn marks on the floor.  
  
" Fuuko! I mean it! There's no point in getting angry over this!!"  
  
"What do you mean that there's no point?! THAT&@#$%^& Embarrassed me in front of the whole school!!!"  
  
Yanagi looked at her pleadingly," Fuuko-san, Please don't hurt Mikagami- sempai too much. I know that he didn't mean to really hit you..."  
  
" Yanagi." Fuuko looked distractedly at the row of lockers lining the walkway.  
  
" Hai?"  
  
" Do you know which locker is Mi-chan's"  
  
******************************************  
  
TriggerHappy Maniac :Hop on to the next chapter... 


	4. Playing with scissors

Cont.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
* Mikagami-chan has a bad bad dream. And he is not feeling too good... Ah, well...*  
  
Where am I ?  
  
What is this place?  
  
The black void spiralled around him.  
  
Hello.  
  
Memories of his life looked at him. Back in the face.  
  
Memories of Nee-chan.  
  
He remembers her with happy eyes, a caring smile, joy.  
  
Wait. Hold on. What about my parents?  
  
How come I never dream of my parents?  
  
A realisation.  
  
Who are my parents?  
  
I.... I remember nothing...  
  
No memories of his childhood.  
  
No happy days with mother.Father.  
  
The void just grew more empty, hollow.  
  
Nee-san? Where is mother? Where is father?  
  
Nee-san?  
  
Nee-san?  
  
So alone...  
  
Scared...  
  
Confused...  
  
Who was he?  
  
Who?  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Fuuko sneaked into the year two's classroom. Most of the students had already left the room  
  
the moment the school bell rang. Of course she wasn't going to hurt him, Yanagi was too busy  
  
looking over her shoulder to make sure she didn't. Besides, even if she did, Yanagi would most likely  
  
give the game away. By screaming.  
  
Now all she had to do was.... ah there he is...  
  
Dear old mi-chan was dozing peacefully on his table beside the classroom windows.  
  
The afternoon light reflected brilliantly his metalic hair . Blissfully unaware of the violet-haired  
  
violence approaching with imminent doom written all over her face.  
  
With a scissors in her hand.  
  
" Fuuko-san, I don't think Mikagami-sempai would like that very much..." Yanagi piped up from behind her.  
  
Fuuko wasn't listening. She was too intent on choosing the locks that she would snip off his silvery top.  
  
A muffled groan emmited from her intended victim, as he turned his head from facedown to side .  
  
Fuuko froze, as did the rest of the people looking on to the scene.  
  
She could not blow this. If she pulled it off, it would be the major event of the year.  
  
Seriously major.  
  
Fuuko peered at her dreaming target.  
  
Correction: from the look on his face, he wasn't dreaming.  
  
He was having a nightmare.  
  
Fuuko veered in for a closer look .  
  
Yup, definitely a nightmare. Mi-chan's face contorted as he began to stuggle feebly in his sleep.  
  
Hell with it, better get this over and done with.  
  
Fuuko leaned over the sleeping figure, her scissors glinting.  
  
Suddenly, Mikagami reared his head as quick as a flash of light, a hoarse gasp emmiting form his throat.  
  
The scissors tore through flesh of his face as Fuuko stumbled back , stunned, bumping heavily into Yanagi.  
  
Fuuko stared wild-eyed as the wound on Mi-chan's face bled profusely from the deep gnash from the bottom of his  
  
right cheek, across his eyes that thickened at the hairline.  
  
Mi-chan was confused. Who were these people. Where was his Nee-chan? Why does his face hurt?  
  
For the slightest moment, Fuuko seemed to see a ghostly image of a crying young child, superimposed over the taller  
  
figure. Then the fully unleashed fury of the hurricane blew up her immense wall of inpending guilt.   
  
" WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
" HOW THE FREAKING HECK DID YOU MOVE SO FAST!?!?!"  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN OF -----" Mikagami stopped short. The fantastic pain blacking out his vision grabbed his attention.  
  
"shit...." Mi-chan clasped both hands tightly to his face, grimicing in pain as he dislodged the still inbedded scissors  
  
Blood dripped freely onto his white uniform, seeping through his fingers.  
  
Fuuko stared in horror. She did not expect the prank to go this far." Mi-chan..... I'm .. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to.."  
  
Mikagami glared in rage at her through his remaining eye.  
  
" Get help...."  
  
" Go get help..." 


End file.
